Just for You
by Japaneseguy1234
Summary: Katara is captured at a young age by the Fire Nation. She was brought across the sea to the Fire Nation capital. Only to find the Fire Lord and his family standing right in front of her.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom?" I screamed running through the icy streets of the southern water tribe. My footprints leaving a trail behind me. I looked through the dark sky.

The black snow was very unexpected by our people. Apparently it meant that someone was here, someone bad. I looked through the crowd of running people, my brother being one. He always was a boy for action. I on the other hand ran the opposite direction.

The men of my tribe gathered at the front line to see our visitors. Big black metal ships landed at our shores, the fire nation insignia waving on the flag. I gasped and started to back up. My breathing became harsh. "Mom." I whispered and ran to my igloo.

When I came through the curtain my mother was sitting near a fire. Writing in her leather book. Our igloo was very dark besides the small flame.

"Mom! Boats just landed here, big boats!" My mother turned and stood up. My mother looked down at her book, then put it away. She didn't move other than that. I was trembling from fear, confused of why my mother was not at this moment scared as well. But other than fear she looked to be sad. My mother clutched her necklace.

"Mom? Why are they here?" I could see my mom take off her necklace and bend down to put it on my neck. She smiled and pulled my chin up to look at her. I tilted my head in question. But she didn't move, her eyes stayed on mine.

She frowned and touched my cheek. Then stood and threw some water at the fire. The flame was diminished and the room went completely dark. I was still concerned about the fighting outside, but my mother was focused on her own thing.

"We have to protect dad." I stood in a Waterbending fighting stance.

I was eight years old and only learned a little Waterbending but I was determined to help my father. I wanted to defend my tribe. I started to run for the curtain. But my mom stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. She shook her head. I looked up at her with worried eyes. She had beautiful dark skin, and hair that came into a bun. And her eyes, they were a ocean blue. The same shade as mine. Her eyes held concern, but she hid it with a smile. Then she leaned down to kiss me on the forehead.

"Come my dear." She grabbed my hand and guided me outside of the igloo. Right when I walked out I could see big balls of fire. I twitched back but I mother stayed calm and brought me along with her. I wanted to run to my father, but my mother held me in place.

I realized mom was trying as hard as she could to face away from me. I tried to get her to look at me,but she refused to let me win.

When my mom relaxed her head I could see tears. Only barely. I could see her trying to be strong.

I decided to be strong with her. And both my mom and I walked slowly to the battle. The snow was turning black around my feet. And I could see flames fly in all directions.

We walked over a small snow hill and when we reached the top.

My mother stopped me. "Now stay here, I will handle this."

I looked over the hill at the battle.

It was bright with fire. I could see my father fighting a man dressed in red and black.

Very odd colors to see in my tribe.

When my mother walked closer to the battle, my father bolted up and ran to her. He jumped right in front of her, in attempt to protect her from any blow.

"Kya go back to the igloo!" He nudged her back gently, but she shook her head. He turned to face her.

She raised her hand to the side of his face. My fathers eyes were filled with worry. But mom gave him a small sad smile.

Around them the men of my tribe kept the soldiers away from my parents. But my mother turned towards them.

"Stop I know what you are here for!" She held her hands up. And slowly the WaterTribe citizens backed up. The Fire Nation men moved closer, ready to pounce.

"And what do you think that is?" One screamed from the crowd.

"The last Waterbender. I promise you there are no Waterbenders." She raised her voice.

The Fire Nation men started to close in. They obviously didn't believe her.

One man, the general, I'm guessing walked forward. "Our sources say there is one Waterbender here. Now step down and let me do my job." He pushed her back. My father stepped forward ready to kill the man.

I crouched behind the snow hill. I heard footsteps come my way. "Katara!" I heard Sokka approach.

I put a finger over my mouth to quiet him. He slowed down and crouched next to me.

"Hey! We told you, there is no Waterbender! Leave!" My father was inches away from the Fire Nation man.

The fire nation man growled and held his hand up in a signal. One by one each of his men gabbed a WaterTribe citizen. My parents eyes widened with horrifying display.

"Tell us where the Waterbender is, or we will kill every person here till we find it!" He paused and then made another hand signal.

One soldier held a sword out, and stabbed it strait through the first women's chest.

I muffled a cry.

My mother shot back, her eyes full of tears.

Then the man who stood next to the soldier came out of the crowd. "I know who the Waterbender is! Please don't kill anyone else!" The man was on his knees. The general flashed a evil smile. I gasped.

I knew I was the one they were talking about. And I knew everybody else knew that. I stuck my hands in the snow. My parents fell back, I could see the hurt and betrayal in my dad's eyes.

I stood up and started run back to the igloo.

Sokka stayed to watch my parents. The fire nation men listened in on what the man had to say.

They would come for me, any second. So I bolted to the igloo. I had to be quick.

I ran inside and went to a drawer, I saw a small leather book. "Yes!" I whispered

The one I see my mother write in. I want to bring it with me.

Because I know I have to leave with the man. I can't have my people continuously risking their lives for me. My mother told me they would come back for me. Now I know, for the protection of my tribe I must go. I stuffed the book into my bag and left.

I ran back to the hill, where I could see Sokka waiting. "Katara, go back to the igloo." He whispered.

I looked over in his direction. He pointed to the igloo, but I shook my head.

"Katara-!" But I was running over the hill.

"Hey!" I formed a water ball in my hand. "I will go with you willingly, but leave my people alone." I crossed my arms, trying to look more professional. But I guess I didn't know what I walked into. Because right away soldiers lined up to pull me to the ship.

"That, I will agree to." The man smirked and pulled on the collar of my coat, dragging me with him.

My mother ran to my side.

"No, please, don't take her away from me! I beg you! At least bring me with you!" My mother screamed falling to her knees. I could see my father walk forward.

"Neither of you are going anywhere." My dad pulled out a machete. I backed up, knowing this would not me pretty.

"Dad, they will leave our village alone if I go, you told me sometimes a person has to sacrifice for the greater good. This is what I will do for my people." I bowed to him.

But my mother stood quickly lashing out at the man with a small knife. I backed up slightly gasping.

The man reacted quickly stabbing his sword at her. He held his hands up, like he didn't mean to do that. "I swear-!" But my mother screamed out in pain. I tried running to her. My eyes filled with tears.

"Mom!" I was almost there, but a battle erupted and I was dragged on the ramp of the ship. "No! Mom!" I was crying, tears poured down my face. Right before the ships ramp lifted I could see my people fighting against the firebenders. Sokka was trying to run after the ship, but was to slow. And I saw my father crouch next to my mother, his forehead pressed against hers.

"Dad! Mom! Sokka!" I screamed for all of them. But I was already to far into the ship. My face was drenched from tears.

A bunch of the soldiers who got on the ship with me dragged me to a cell.

I obviously didn't think this through. I thought I would just go to the fire nation and be dumped out in a village.

No, I am dead wrong. But I'm 8, what could you expect.

All I knew is I need to grow up fast, or else this will be hard. "We will be at the palace in a week." The man kicked me in the cell.

"The palace? Why the palace?" I held onto the cold bars of my cell. A place I would have to get familiar with.

"Your going to be recruited as a servant." He looked down at a scroll, not paying me much attention.

"That's all you needed me for? Why can't you take one of your own people!?" I screamed. This was ridiculous! They almost destroyed my whole home, just to have another helper!

"Well it was originally going to be execution. I would be grateful that the Fire Lady has sparred me if I were you!" He barked back.

"The Fire Lady? What does she want from me?" I shot a glare at the man.

"I don't know! Stop asking me question!" And he walked off.

I was alone. Not that I wanted that guys presents near me, but it's better than nothing. My mothers death was so fast. I will never see my family again. Especially my mom. The thoughts made my heart clinch. I took deep breathes. It was hard to take in. "Mom." I whispered touching the necklace.

I leaned away from the bars of the cell and turned around to see my temporary home.

I saw plain walls and a single mat. That was pretty much all to it. The floor was cold, and there was a slight red glow to this hallway.

I sighed, more tears fell down my face, and I walked over to the mat.

Might as well sleep.

But when it finally came I was very disappointed. Not hat I expected much different.

It was mom's death. On rewind. And every time, I broke a little on the inside.

And then I switched to the image of my father holding my mom while her blood spilled on the snow. And that made me hurt just as much.

But the most horrific thing was, I moved on from that and thought about what my life would be like in the Fire Nation. It surprised me that I wasn't still traumatized.

But I think my mind is telling me to grow up. I just ruined my chances of happiness, and I have to grow up to handle this.

So that is exactly what I will do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up!" I heard a man scream out side of my sell. I raised my hand in front of my face, the light almost blinding me.

I was slightly shaking because of lack of food. My hair was greasy, and my once blue WaterTribe cloths were now brownish.

I stood up and the man pointed a sword to my back, and kept pushing me until I reached the ramp of the ship. The light burned my eyes. And the strange warmth me me burn.

Bunches of FireNation men stood on the side lines.

"Where are you taking me?" My eyes were now watering.

"You will be cleaned up for your meeting with the Royal family. No more question." The man said quickly. I raised a eyebrow and scoffed.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

When I got inside they pulled me to a bathroom. They washed my hair, gave me new cloths.

It was actually kind of nice. I smiled slightly.

"Don't get used to it my dear." One of the old ladies said. But a younger girl smacked her on he arm softly.

"What's your name?" The girl said softly, with a very kind smile.

"I'm Katara."

"It's very nice to meet you. I will help you if you have any problems navigating the palace." She smiled while fixing my hair.

I smiled and was about to say thank you but a guard walked in.

"Hurry, the Royal family does not like waiting." He banged on the wall with his fist.

"Understood, she is done." They pushed me forward and I followed the soldier out of the room. My hands were starting to sweat from the heat.

We walked down a series of halls until we got to a large set of double Doors. "Okay you can go in." He looks down at the scroll in his hands, which I'm guessing is a message from the royal family.

I stepped into the large room. The light from the fiery wall illuminated the whole room. I could see a dark figure behind the fire. But I was to focused on a older women dressed in a red dress with one of her hands on each of her children. Well I'm guessing it's her children. Prince and Princess. Interesting.

I leaned into a bow and quickly came back up.

"Waterbender?" The man behind the fire spoke.

I nodded. "You should count yourself lucky, my wife has decided you could be useful to this palace. You were to be executed, but I think we can use her idea." His hand came to his chin. He looked slightly bored.

I looked over to the women whom I suppose is the Fire Lords wife. The fire lady.

They had two children, the Prince and Princess, just as I guessed.

And if they were anything like the men who attacked my village, I didn't want to get to know them.

"Thank you, your highness." This was sickening. This is the enemy! I shouldn't be thanking anyone, it is probably best that I was executed. How am I going to live here!

"Lady Ursa, please show the Waterbender to her quarters with the other servants."

Servants. He almost spat the word out.

I could see the Fire Lady nod and motion for me to follow her.

I moved towards, she had a bright smile. I didn't want to be rude, she did save me so I smiled back. We walked down a hallway then a flight of stairs. A long thin flight of stairs. Where it was pitch black besides the occasional torch. And it was made up entirely of cold damp stone.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Katara." I said quickly. Enemy, enemy, enemy.

I could hear the young girl laugh behind me. The fire lady snapped and the girl stopped.

"Well, Katara, I'm Fire Lady Ursa. And this is my daughter Princess Azula and my son Prince Zuko." She motioned to her children.

I smiled at them but the girl, Princess Azula, snarled. I backed into the wall, she was a little creepy. The boy, Prince Zuko, smiled.

He looked to be slightly older than me. But not old enough to be a teenager.

His Raven hair was pulled into a pony tail.

"Hi." He said slightly. His face was pinkish. I could see Azula nudge him hard, he grunted and pushed her back.

"No pushing." Fire lady Ursa kept walking down the steps until we all got to the bottom.

We reached a door and went inside.

There were thousands of beds stacked on beds and what looked like a open bathroom with one huge shower. I looked up to see that the ceiling was about 50 feet above the ground. And I couldn't even see the wall that ended was opposite of me.

"This is where you have to stay. Over your bed is a bell that will ring whenever your needed." She smiled and motioned for my bed which was closes to the door.

I sighed and shoved my bag under the bed and sat down. The fire lady smiled and started leaving. But she stopped. "Oh, ya, I'm sorry to say this but you must avoid bending your element." She held her hand up a little nervous, but then continued walking out. No bending? This is crazy.

The Prince waved good bye. I smiled. He was very handsome, and he looked to be more mature than his actual age. I don't know why but he made me want to smile. The princess on the other hand stuck her tongue out at me.

And they were gone. I laid in my bed.

I was very bored, so I opened my bag to grab the leather book. I glazed my fingers over the cover, about to open it. But I put it right back in the bag.

Suddenly a loud sound rung through the entire room. It wasn't my bell so I knew I wasn't needed.

A bunch of people, girls came running in. They all ignored me and ran to their beds. Except for about 10 girls who ran to the shower.

"Hey." I heard one of the girls say. I turned quickly to see a young girl. She looked to be 11. "Are you new?" I nodded and two other people turned to see who was the new meat.

The girl held her hand out for me to shake. I gladly took it. "I'm Suki." She said. Another girl jumped from the top bunk right in front of me.

"I'm Toph." She smiled wickedly. "And welcome to prison." She laughed.

I frowned. These girls were very odd.

"I thought all we had to do was do chores and stuff for the royal family." I sat up in my bed to face them.

"Ya, that's my point." She grunted and flipped back on her bed.

Suki frowned at Toph and continued. "It's okay we will help you."

I nodded and laid down to fall asleep. It was actually easy to sleep through the chatter of a hundred girls.

But I went very easily.


End file.
